Amylin deficiency in patients with IDDM may contribute to impaired postabsorptive glucoregulation increasing the risk for hypoglycemia. A deficiency in amylin may also exacerbate the postprandial rise in plasma glucose concentrations in NIDDM individuals. The specific aims of this protocol are: 1)to determine the safety and toxicity of four different dose frequency regimens of tripo-amylin versus placebo administered subcutaneously for 28 days. 2)to determine the efficacy of these four dosing regimens on the 24-hour glucose profile, HbA1c, postprandial glucose excursions, and the frequency and severity of hypoglycemia.